


5 times Scott needed help +1 time he helped himself

by swbloodwolf



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, International Rescue, Love, Not Eating, Scott Being an Idiot, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott!Whump, and not looking after himself, bad habits, just generally is a mess, little brothers to the rescue, not sleeping, over worked, tired, who rescues the rescuers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swbloodwolf/pseuds/swbloodwolf
Summary: What it says on the tin.Scott’s an idiot who tries to burden himself and he needs little brothers and family to show him that sharing the work and not burning himself out is okayBecause come on this was hinted at so much during the show and because it was aimed for a general audience it was never explored
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	5 times Scott needed help +1 time he helped himself

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom  
> Let me know what you think and/or any ideas because there’s 5 scenarios and I’ve only got 4 lol

They had all just got back from a rescue in Chile. Immediately before Chile was a rescue involving divers on a sinking luxury cruise ship off the coast of Singapore.  
Back on Tracy Island the sun was setting but was being missed as the boys were still in the hanger, dirty uniforms in various states of undress, refuelling ships and running diagnostics. Tired simple chat was being exchanged between Gordon and Alan who sat on the work bench next to Virgil, uploading the data from their tablets to the system being displayed on a computer screen.  
The klaxon suddenly emitted throughout the hanger, echoing louder in the larger space and sounding more foreboding then It did up in the villa. Or maybe it was the collective exhaustion that made it feel like that.  
All at once the siren stopped. Virgil craned his head to look up to the cockpit of Thunderbird One where Scott still sat doing his own post flight checks. Through the cockpit windows Virgil could see the translucent shape of Johns holographic back as he talked to Scott.  
He frowned, Scott had taken the call privately. He was already raising his communicator to his face when it trilled with Scott’s incoming transmission. It was a voice call only.  
“Scoooott,” Virgil couldn’t help the warning tone. He knew what the oldest brother was thinking and he didn’t agree with it one bit.  
“Quick rescue. Be back soon. You guys have a break.”  
“Scott!” Virgil barked but with a soft boom as Thunderbird One connected with its tracks and began its upwards trek to the launch pad.  
“Scott don’t go alone! We’ll work something out!” He received no answer so switched comms to John. His blue form answered immediately.  
“Virgil?”  
“He’s going alone?!” Virgil growled back and unable to stop his feet from helplessly following after the disappearing jet. “Do something John!”  
Just as the words left his mouth they all heard Thunderbird One’s engines fire and felt the small rumble of its launch under their feet.  
Virgil focuses all attention back to the small figure of his brother at his wrist. “What was that?!” He was tired, that’s why it came out as a shout. He hated shouting, especially in front of his two youngest brothers who’s eyes he could feel on him from behind.  
John admittedly looked slightly taken back. “I couldn’t stop him. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. You know what he’s like. I told him you should all go in Two but he wouldn’t hear it. Kept saying you guys had enough.” He looked truly admonished and Virgil immediately felt terrible and calmed his voice.  
“You couldn’t get the GDF in first?”  
Little holo John shook his head. “No. He’ll beat them by a mile. And honestly its a tricky spot with time a major factor. The GDF would have taken too long to mobilise, that’s why I called,” John seemed to pause. “I thought he could handle it.”  
Virgil sighed. He knows the constant assessments John makes and the access to the biometrics of their suits. If John says Scott can handle it, he trusts him.  
“He’s tired John and far too good at hiding it.” Virgil rubbed his eyes with his free hand, exhausted more like it. They all were.  
“It was a cyclists who’d come off a mountain trail. He’s literally clinging to a tree over a cliff. I needed speed. Speed the GDF just doesn’t have, we know this,” John replied. “Look I’ll be with him the whole way. I’ve got to go.”  
His brothers figure blinked out and Virgil was left in a quite hanger. He turned. Alan and Gordon were watching him, waiting to know how they should respond.  
Virgil smiles, no need for everyone to worry. “Well jokes on Scott, I was gonna make homemade pizza.”  
Alan and Gordon turn to each other to immediately high five with hisses of ‘yessss’.  
Virgil shook his head, “I’m almost done here head up for showers and I’ll join you soon.”  
“Thanks Virgil!” Alan cheers and turns to race for the elevator with Gordon. He hears ultimate pizza ingredients being argued between them until the elevator doors close and Virgil chuckles as he turns back to the computer monitor. His stomach is heavy with unease for Scott. 

Dinner was finished and the sky was dark, dulling the Island. Sitting inside the lights of the villa Virgil gazed out at the black ocean heaving into the distance and the closer ripples of the pool, highlighted by the underwater pool lights. The palms shifted and towels left out flapped lazily in the nights sea breeze.  
Scott was still not home.  
Virgil knew he shouldn’t be surprised. No rescue was ever ‘quick’.  
Alan was sprawled on his back in the sunken lounge, gaming tablet extended in front of his face. Gordon was in the kitchen having uncharacteristically volunteered to clean up after dinner. Scott’s pizza was being kept warm in the oven.  
Despite sitting at the piano Virgil couldn’t play.  
Usually after a day (and half a night) of back to back rescues they’d all be crashed in bed. But despite Alan’s relaxed state and Gordon’s sudden consideration Virgil knew they were both really waiting for Scott’s return. Unable to relax until all troops were safe home.  
The lounge communicator beeped and Virgil almost chocked on the anxiety that leapt to the back of his throat. He spun around to see John’s hovering figure in the middle of the sunken lounge. Across the room but really 36,000 kms between earth and Thunderbird Five, Virgil’s eyes locked with his immediately.  
John broke the gaunt silence. “He’s heading back now. Strong winds made the rescue tricky. That and the small tumble Scott took.”  
Virgil shot to his feet. “What?” Alan too sat up at the couch, game forgotten and from the corner of his eye Virgil saw Gordon appear with dish cloth in hand.  
John held up a placating hand to the family. “His fine. I would like to reaffirm the part where I said ‘small’. He’s flying fine and is 15 minutes out.”  
Virgil was already striding for the stairs. “John, keep watching him.”  
“Virgil?” Alan queried half up from the couch. Virgil stopped at the top of the stairs, turning and first taking in Alan’s worried state then Gordon’s better hidden one. He caused that. He couldn’t hide his concern and now he had his younger brothers up and waiting with him when really they should have been in bed resting. He was being a hypocrite. Especially with knowing the speech he was about to give to Scott.  
He lied. “I’m not worried for him. I’m mad at him. Don’t feel like you have to stay up I’ll be sending him straight to bed. If you hear yelling don’t be surprised.” He gave the best exasperated eye roll he could.  
Alan looked to Gordon then shrugged. “Alright. See you in the morning then. Night.”  
“Goodnight Alan.” Virgil and Gordon chorused back. Virgil watched the youngest pick up his tablet and head up the stairs to the rooms with a yawn. One down...  
“I’m almost done so I’ll be around if you need help with him.” Gordon said and Virgil opened his mouth to deter the other brother from the imminent scene. But the look in Gordon’s eyes stopped him. At 20, Gordon was no longer as easily lead as Allan. Gordon wasn’t going to let himself be told everything was fine.  
Virgil simply nodded, “Okay.”  
Gordon turned back to the kitchen and Virgil hurried down the stairs to the hanger. 

He was on Scott’s loading platform waiting for his oldest brother when John contacted him. His small blue holo face looked concerned up at him from the comm on his wrist.  
“I’m trying not to exaggerate here, but you know how we joke Scott’s performed this landing so many times he could do it in his sleep?”  
Virgil huffed. “That bad?”  
“I mean he’s not asleep but I am glad he has performed this landing a million times,” John finished with a grim smile.  
“What am I going to do with him John?” Virgil asked with a sigh. This had been building up for weeks. Months maybe. Scott trying to do everything. Run everything. Be everywhere and take the brunt so his little brothers didn’t have to. But looking back, he’s been doing it his whole life. Ever since mum. But since losing dad...  
Virgil’s not sure how to undo a habit that’s been ingrained over a lifetime.  
John almost adopted his International Rescue calm, but commander tone. “You’re going to get him to bed. I’m going to field all calls tonight to the GDF and as a family we are going to discuss it tomorrow.”  
Virgil gave a grateful smile down to his big brothers form. “Ok John, thanks. You should go to bed now too.”  
John gave a small nod and a smile. “Already onto it.” His image disappeared.  
Virgil could hear the exhaust as Thunderbird One came in for landing. He took a big calming breath but was still forming a grand speech in his head as he watched Thunderbird One roll down into the hanger on her tracks. He could see Scott’s small figure inside moving around and flicking switches.  
The rocket came to a juddering halt and machines moved in to lock her in place and begin refuelling.  
Thunderbird One was now close enough that Virgil could see Scott’s sprawled position in his red seat, his head laid back, hair a mess and closed eyes on a pale face.  
The access bridge began extending. Scott’s hands were lax on the armrests. The bridge came to a sharp halt as the pilots chair was extended out to meet it. Virgil watched as Scott lifted his head from the rest and opened his eyes. He looked exhausted. Drained and gaunt.  
“Virgil?” His oldest brothers voice wobbled with a vulnerability he’d never heard before.  
Scott fumbled with his harness then grunted as he heaved himself out of the chair and onto the end of the bridge. He was taking his first shaky step as Virgil forwent all safety rules and rushed out to meet him. He caught his oldest brother just as he started to collapse.  
With a grunt Virgil lifted him more securely into his strong arms.  
“Scott?!” He didn’t care for the panic in his voice. But he’d never had to catch his brother like this before. His older brother, always so strong and cool in the face of danger now all but limp in his arms.  
“Virgil,” he heard murmured into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”  
All prepared speeches flew out the door as Virgil held his sinking big brother. “It’s ok,” he whispered into the soft thick hair. “I’ve got you Scotty, hold on.”  
Highly aware of the huge drop under them and the narrowness of the bridge Virgil deftly bent to grab his brother at the hips then lifted him up into a fireman’s hold over his shoulder. Gingerly he turned and walked off the bridge to the platform. There he put his brother back down on the metal floor leaning against the railing. Scott’s blue eyes were closed and a pained expression tightened his brow.  
“I heard you took a small tumble, are you okay?”  
Scott huffed a laugh. “Without John in my ear it would have been a big tumble.” Eyes fluttered open and they seemed the most tired of all. “I wasn’t thinking straight out there Virgil. I couldn’t- I was too tired. I shouldn’t have gone but the GDF would have been to slow!” Scott let his head thunk back against the metal behind him. “He was literally hanging from a tree Virgil. Above a cliff, how is tiredness an excuse for leaving someone like that.”  
Virgil didn’t have an argument for that and instead took in the bruise on his brothers forehead and gravel like scrape on his cheek.  
The last of his anger that had been building up all night vanished. “Alright Scott. Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.” Virgil slid an arm around his brothers narrow waist and all but lifted him from the ground with a loud grunt. He guided Scott’s arm over his own shoulder.  
Scott gave a small chuckle. “Sorry.”  
“Why?” Virgil grunted out. “You’re not heavy.” But after the long hours of earlier rescues Virgil could feel his legs shake with the effort. He took the elevator to the top floor instead of the stairs and was glad he could.  
Stumbling out with the extra weight Virgil was glad at least to see Alan’s room dark and only a weak light from under Gordon’s closed door.  
Silently the pair trudged to Scott’s room and once inside Scott thumped the light on.  
“Now,” Virgil huffed as the paired shuffled awkwardly through the door. “Do I need to check on anything?”  
Scott gave a pathetically tired head shake as the stumbled to the en-suite. “The suit protected me.”  
Virgil deposited Scott leaning against the sink as he got the shower running. He undid they main zip on Scott’s uniform who was fumbling with weak hands at his wrist guards. Crouching down Virgil undid the ones on his shins.  
“Should I keep going?” He asked eyebrow raised watching Scott’s drawn face concentrating too hard on his gloves.  
His big brother shook his head.  
“Alright,” Virgil relented heading out the door. “I’m gonna wait out here though, in case.” In case you collapse again, Virgil thought. He left and closed the door behind him.  
Scott’s bed lay in front of him looking like it hasn’t seen it’s owner for a few nights now. Virgils only comfort is knowing Scott had been sleeping on the couches in the lounge over the last few days. But he still doesn’t like it.  
Like a great cloud collapsing the past 48 hours came rushing onto Virgil all at once and he found himself unable to stop his own collapse onto the bed. He blinked furiously trying to clear his blurring vision and instead incited a yawn. The sound of the running water from the shower was lulling him to sleep.  
Fighting the urge to flop backwards and go to sleep right there on Scott’s bed, Virgil forced himself to his feet so Scott wouldn’t see the effort it took.  
He half-heartedly fluffed the pillows and turned down the bed.  
The light turned off to the bathroom before the door opened, leaving the bedroom mostly shaded in darkness. Scott was hiding the bruises. Virgil didn’t fight it, too tired to push his brother anymore and at the end of the day Scott was 27 year old man, he could look after himself. Well, he should.  
Scott slid into bed as Virgil finished closing the blinds. His older brother groaned as he slowly lowered himself and released an unguarded sigh as his body relaxed into the bed.  
“Thanks Virgil. I know I messed up today.”  
“You did,” Virgil agreed heading for the door. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep.”  
“You too big guy,” came the murmured reply as his brother rolled over into his pillow.  
“Night Scott,” Virgil sighed with the closing of the door though he knew his brother was already asleep. 

The next day the ‘talk’ never happened. A plane crash in the mountains of America called them away and Scott’s pizza got forgotten.


End file.
